narmer_pokemon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy
Personality Roy is a Quiet, Kind and Confident young man, he always encourages people to do their best. He is friendly to everyone he meets. He excels in Pokemon Training, he was considered a Pokemon training prodigy when he was younger. Appearance Roy has short brown hair and brown eyes. He tends to wear light colored shirts, like White or Creamy colors. He wears a brown jacket when its cold and brown pants as well. Relationships Sally Roy and Sally are travelling buddies, they are good friends with each other, although Roy could easily travel alone, he knew that Sally would have trouble by herself so he helps her out on her travels. Arthur Roy considers Arthur a good friend while Arthur doesn't feel the same way. Both Arthur and Roy were considered prodigies but Roy was naturally gifted while Arthur had to work hard to become good. Pokemon Pokemon on team Monferno Roys starter pokemon and strongest pokemon on his team, it has shown its great strength and agility many times in battle, it seems to like lighting itself on fire during fights, it is very loyal to Roy and is very friendly outside of battle. It has strong attacks such as Mach Punch and Flame Wheel. Kricketune Kricketune is the evolution of Roy, it is a very strong member of Roys team. Nidorino Nidorino is likely the second strongest pokemon on Roys team, it like reasting in sunny places when not in battle and is quiet fierce in battle. Rufflet Rufflets battle strengths are currently not known, but it was seen to be strong being able to carry Roy down a building. Phantump Phantump hasn't been seen in battle so it's battle strengths aren't well known, but it has been shown to be quite shy around new people and Pokemon. Goomy Pokemon used to have Kricketot (evolved) Was the first pokemon Roy caught, it evolved quickly between arriving at clover town and the Swamp Town Tournament. Chimchar (evolved) Roys starter pokemon, it is a strong member on his team. It was easily able to defeat a rhyhorn that took Lawrence, Ricky and Kitty to take down. It evolved sometime between then and the Pokemon Park Tournament. Nidoran M (evolved) Nidoran is a strong member on Roys team, it has won many battles including a battle with ricky. History Early Life Roy grew up in River Town where he was well known for being a Pokemon Trainer Prodigy, he excelled in his studies and Pokemon Training practice in Pokemon school. Begining Arc He received a Chimchar from Professor Acacia, and began travelling with Sally. During Route 1 Roy caught his Nidoran M and Kricketot which soon after evolved. Roy defeated Graham obtaining the White Badge. Swamp Town Arc Roy battled in the Swamp Town Tournament and made it to the Top 8 before losing against Kitty. He battled against the Lead member of Team Havoc when they attacked Swamp Town. Post Swamp Town Arc After Swamp Town, he and Sally went to battle Taylor in Blossom City. Roy then went north through Istoria desert with Sally and got the Dune Badge He met up with Kitty, Lawrence and Ricky at the Route 5 Inn where he battled a Thug and his Rhyhorn, defeating it easily with him Chimchar. The next day he battled Ricky for fun and was victorious. Pokemon Park Arc Roy passed the Elimination Round of the Pokemon Park Arc and made it to the Final 8 of the Tournament. After the Tournament Roy and Sally mention they're heading to Festival Town. Post Pokemon Park Arc Roy and Sally begin to travel with Kitty, Lawrence and Ricky towards Festival Town. Trivia Roy doesn't seem to like sweet food.